


Tease

by Laywithmeart



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, PPO Teasing 101, Workplace Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: Meanwhile, you've stopped breathing. Unable to focus, incapable of concentrating on anybody or anything but her as sweat drips down your neck, and you can see her lick her lips when she notices the drops roll and everything around you turns to an utter, silent blur.-Julia teases David whilst in a meeting.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This 'ficlet' is heavily inspired by (part of) chapter one of 'Chase You Down' by Jonezy (about Stella Gibson, The Fall), which is fucking amazing!

  
They've started barely five minutes ago and she's looking bored, completely and utterly bored. Everybody is present, everyone looks calm yet ready to take part in lively discussions as reports are laid out, but not her. She's somewhere else in mind. You're hoping on her behalf that her colleagues aren't sensing her withhold when it comes to participating like her usual self. 

Then she speaks, steering the meeting, most likely settling only for a topic of actual importance, and gestures for one of the men to share his findings. Right after, you can see her eyes glaze over once more.

While the rest talks, some pointing things out, others scribbling away, she seems to be running on autopilot. She's looking really good doing it, though. Hands resting on her notes, professional and tough, the rest of her all soft, curled and curved. 

Fuck, she's sexy. You steer yourself away from that train of thought, attempting with all your might to not let your mind wander off again when she drapes one leg over the other, part of her thigh showing in the process as the split in her skirt opens wide before your very eyes. You have to banish all thoughts of the way her legs snaked over your shoulders last night, her scent instantly coming back to you, because she's making it really, _really_ hard to focus on whatever it is your colleagues are transmitting over the radio in your ear. 

Furthermore, you're starting to feel incredibly awkward as not only your imagination reacts by seeing her in a very different way than you are allowed, it's doing you no good down south at the moment. You stand rigid, hands covering your crotch, trying to stare straight ahead instead and you will yourself to focus, do your actual job, and willing her to do the same, but then your phone buzzes in your pocket, a text. 

_-Having some trouble there, PPO Budd?_ It reads. As it's from an unknown number, you feel slightly panicked. Even though everything seems fine when you look around, your mind's instantly on high alert when a second vibration announces another clue. 

_-I don't think what you're hiding there is part of your orders, is it?_

The lovely and luxurious breakfast of coffee and chocolate croissants almost comes back up when you think it might be Craddock, your Chief Superintendent, reminding you that you're not supposed to have boners for your principle, especially not the one they ordered you to spy on. And now you're spinning because, of course, they know about the two of you; if they are willing to make you spy for them, what's to say they aren't willing to do the same to you. Do they have you two on tape? Did they watch as you went down on the nation's Home Secretary? Fuck, does it show Julia's body? Her face? Can they prove it was her!? She'd be mortified if—

_-Do you like my new skirt? I'm wearing it for you._

It takes you a full minute to realise, but slowly you detect the sense that someone is watching you, a very familiar someone. You sneak a glance in her direction, not wanting to look straight at her. She has her phone out, laying on the table, but another one in hand, one in a soft pink phone case that you haven't seen before. 

You take a slow, steadying breath, registering you're not in trouble. _-I do._ You type.

_-Thought so._

_-Really? What gave it away?_

You want to see her reaction so bad, and you really hope she's biting her lip the way she sometimes does, but you somehow manage to resist. In your peripheral, you can see her long, slim fingers glide across the screen under the table.

_-You were staring an awful lot. _

_-Part of the job, Ma'am. _You state.

_-Sure it is, Sergeant._

_-Shouldn't you be paying attention? _

_-Old news. _

_-Need some excitement?_

You're not sure if she is allowed to check her messages whilst in a meeting, and it takes her a while before she does so again, sneakily. Out the corner of your eye, you can see she's biting down a smirk.

_-Sure. Could you provide me with some? I'd appreciate it._

You want to be bold, brave, but you're too aware of your surroundings. The possible consequences are all too dire to risk it.

_-Not at the moment. Too crowded._

There's a pause, and you think she must have found reason, until: 

_-Watch and learn._

She's largely pretending to listen, seemingly absent in thought still, unbothered, or maybe she's a master at multitasking and actually listening to her colleagues drone on as she simply smiles. She very casually leans back, lets her fingers stroke through her lush locks and down, along her swan-like neck, along the soft pink hickey you gave her, along her silk blouse and 'accidentally' pops open a button or two. 

Her timing is spot on, catching her chance as Anne Sampson and Stephen Hunter-Dunn appear engrossed in an in-depth quarrel, Mike Travis trying to calm things down between them and the rest of the team both unnerved and amused by the —what must be a mouthy— bitch fight. And so, they're paying her no mind. 

Meanwhile, you've stopped breathing. Unable to focus, incapable of concentrating on anybody or anything but her as sweat drips down your neck, and you can see her lick her lips when she notices the drops roll and everything around you turns to an utter, silent blur. She turns in her chair towards you, just a bit, granting you the best view.

She rubs her thighs together and all your nighttime fantasies are threatening to reveal themselves in broad daylight. You have to physically lock your jaw in place to stop yourself from slacking; drooling on the spot is likely to draw some unwanted attention.

_How does she do that!?_ You think. _How on earth does she look entirely professional to everybody else while seducing you_ like that_ at the same time?_

You don't really know what's happening around you, you stopped paying attention some time ago, but it doesn't take long before the rambling and sharp, final arguments of Julia's team pervades the now opened door and Rob stands there waiting for her like some type of excessively keen teenager with a first crush. As she glides out of the room, she doesn't so much as glance at you, doesn't even look in your direction as she walks past, doesn't acknowledge how her darkblue blouse is opened all the way to her cleavage. She just signals to her staff that she needs a minute and walks over towards the lavatory.

Midway on her return, she spins on her heel and turns to you. "Oh, Sergeant Budd? I think I forgot my phone in the loo, would you mind retrieving it for me?"

There must be a questioning look written all over your face, but you find the phone, and _how_. It's a huge risk, with her lacy knickers splayed out over the mobile like that, right next to the sink, what if somebody had walked in before you! You don't know how you're going to keep your job, provide for your family, how you will survive her games when they are this direct, this good, this tempting to play along. She makes you want to engage, make a kind of move, inappropriate in all viewpoints, that shows her just how bad she's got you hooked. 

You're still in the midst of recomposing yourself after what's just happened when you find you've walked back to your post. You don't remember the journey, but you've arrived with her phone in hand, all too aware of her panties stuffed in your front pocket, right next to your still growing erection, because, of course, you sniffed them. Just as you want to go about giving her the phone, Rob stalks over to you and takes it, stealing your chance and you offer a friendly smile but you really want to yell at him, pop him a good one, right in the eye. _Bloody prick,_ you think.

"Hello?!" Kim suddenly waves a hand in your face and you physically flinch. You hadn't seen her come out of the elevator. “... Ready, Skip?"

"Uh- Sorry, ready for what?" You ask, brows heavily furrowed. 

"Lavender needs transportation back to Blackwood, it- it was mentioned fifteen minutes ago..." She looks confused, "Your earpiece ain't broken, right? I thought I heard you Copy."

“Right,” You nod as if you knew what she was referring to all along.

"Alright, well, transportation is arranged." She's still looking at you a little wary before retreating, "Ready when you are."

Just then, Julia gathered her things and nods at you both. Briefcase in hand, she walks in front of you, Kim leading the way for her in turn, and there's only one fucking thing you can think of: she is stark naked under that skirt. Naked. Cheek rubbing on cheek with every step, round and full flesh flush against the black cotton, shaved lips exposed to the cold air. You very subtly slow your pace down, just so you can drag your eyes over her entire form without it being too obvious. The garment hugs her so tight, you might actually be jealous of this particular piece of textile. 

Once all of you have reached the car, she slides in and follows your "doors and seatbelts" order without the taunting of a raised eyebrow. And you know, can just sense, that she's staring straight at your reflection in the mirror, grinning. Her eyes glint, sparkling with amusement, curious at what you might do in retaliation as, naturally, her uncustomary nudity as a means to tease will not go unpunished. No, sweet vengeance is imminent, retribution in suite 610 is on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all don't like this as much as I do, I will cry.


End file.
